elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Ani Kerrigan
|image = Image:Ani.png |imagewidth = 236 |caption = Ani is not amused by your boat |Row 1 title = PB |Row 1 info = Olivia Wilde |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 28 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Armenian and English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1205 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = can't seem to pretend |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Taisha }} is on a boat and doesn't know what to make of it. Information History: Ani is a 28-year-old assassin-for-hire who lives in an alternate universe New York City. She controls a small faction of assassins that frequently get into conflict against another small criminal faction, controlled by a woman named Maia Sagen. She was raised normally, with her older brother Arsen; there was no defining moment where she decided to become an assassin. Her mother and father are still alive, but when she met her brother in New York City, he’d already been hired to work as a hitman for an important city official. Shortly after that, Ani became involved in Arsen’s exploits, and eventually decided to start her own ‘for-hire’ service when the city official they worked for retired. A few years into this endeavor, Maia appeared, trying to put the area under her thumb. Ani is one who consistently objects to the woman’s try for power. She comes onto the Elegante after an attempt on her life by Maia that leaves her knocked out. Appearance: Ani is 5’8 and weighs 164 pounds. She has grey eyes and long black hair, and fair skin. She’s not skinny, having muscle tone, and small superficial scars and nicks on her hands and arms. She comes onto the Elegante wearing a white blouse, black gloves, dark green suit jacket and matching slacks, with black flats. Personality: Ani is a quiet, generally thoughtful but friendly woman who is good with kids. She doesn’t hold the same opinion of her brother that all people are bad, but knows the world is a cruel place. If someone she cares about is threatened, or she perceives a wrong done on her, she swiftly moves to ‘correct’ it. Skills: She has taken boxing and a variation of jujitsu, so she’s very good at hand to hand combat and defense, as well as being proficient in small firearms. Very skilled at planning. Extra: Can kill you with her bare hands. Elegante She is on it. Relationships * Remy- Bartender, very intelligent. Good conversation. * Zeke- Is a cook! Also very handsome. * Ashelin Praxis by Ren- Tough woman, Ani likes her. * Razer Can keep his opinions to himself even if he's right * Shilo Wallace- Tugs at her heartstrings. BRB protecting forever * Kage - is crew. And polite. Nice voice? * Lily - is Kage's daughter and needs to stop watching porn. * AMU - is a fucking creepy but effective doctor. * Buffy Summers - is interesting, and probably got Ani used to the strangeness of the boat. Is concerned for her mildly. * Granny Annie Evans - is more than she seems. Why is there an elderly lady on the ship? Ani does not like this. She's watching out for Granny's wellbeing. Other Stuff, Links Application Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped